sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Barghest
The Barghest, mistakenly referred to as William Bradford and Mitch Talbot, was a demonic-wolf that primarily hunted Witnesses and young girls. History Middle Ages A wolf-demon--a barghest--killed a young girl, Mercy Bradford. The barghest terrified people in the Black Forest in Germany, and has the ability to assume human form. When the pilgrims came for it, the barghest took on the form of Mercy's father, Captain William Bradford. When the real William arrived, the barghest reverted to its natural form and killed the pilgrims. Ultimately they subdued the creature and sealed it in an underground chamber with an enchanted rock: Plymouth Rock. Escape After escaping from his prison in the 21st century, he began killing young girls. One of the girls was called Rosa Rodriguez. Moments before the monster killed her, Rosa takes flowers to the grave of her brother Manual Rodriguez at Arlington, unaware that someone is watching from the forest. The creature makes a noise and finally emerges, tearing the woman to pieces. The beast sets its sights on another witness, Molly Thomas and becomes her father Mitch Talbot. Arriving at the Thomas Residence, he rings the doorbell and introduces himself as Molly's father to Ichabod. When Diana comes home, she finds Molly outside on a hoverboard. The man, Mitch Talbot, tells Diana to let Molly try it and see what she can handle. When Diana objects, Mitch reminds her that Molly is their daughter and hugs her. They sit on porch and watch Molly, and Diana points out that Mitch hasn't been to see their daughter in two years. The agent says that Molly doesn't expect much from Mitch anymore and she's gotten used to the idea that Mitch won't be around. Mitch says that he's missed Diana, too, and admits that he hasn't re-upped. After a couple of close calls, he's considering a change of life. Mitch says that Diana is an amazing mother and he doesn't want to mess it up, but maybe wants to spend some time with his ex and his daughter. He assumes that Ichabod is Diana's boyfriend, and Diana quickly assures her ex that Ichabod isn't. Ichabod prepares Molly for soccer, and Mitch tells his daughter that maybe they can hang out next time. She asks if he'll be at her birthday party, and Mitch says that it's up to Diana. Put on the spot, Diana agrees and Mitch suggests that they get coffee later. Later, Mitch calls Diana and asks her about the coffee and goes to meet him. Diana meets Mitch and he has the coffee that she likes. She asks what his visit is really about, and Mitch says that he's realized that his life hasn't added up to much. Diana and Molly are the only things that are important, and Diana refuses to subject Molly to more emotional whiplash. Mitch wonders what's wrong, and Diana refuses to go into details. He suggests that it might be good to have a father figure around for Molly, takes Diana's hand, and says that they can start to do it. As they start to kiss, Diana's phone rings. Once she takes the report of another body found, she tells Mitch that she has to go. That night, Mitch arrives at Diana's home and asks Molly if she wants to go for a ride. As the barghest drives, Molly points out that they're driving out of town. He assures her that he'll have her back early. Suspecting something is up, Molly claims that Mitch got her a bike for Christmas. The barghest agrees and Molly says that she needs to pee. The creature pulls over at a park, and Molly goes into the restroom. When Molly doesn't come back, the barghest goes to find her. It discovers that she's crawled out of the restroom window and runs off after her. Molly runs through the woods with the barghest calling to her. It sees her jacket and charges forward, only to discover that she left it hanging on a tree. The barghest tears it apart and reverts to its true form. Molly hides in a culvert and hears the barghest above her. As it tries to dig in, Diana and Ichabod arrive. They finally kill it, and Molly runs out to hug her mother. Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The beast has the ability to turn into human being that he has seen with his eyes, alive or dead. He uses this ability to trick little girls and witnesses so that he can kill them. Appearances Gallery Behind the Scenes Barghest Concept Art.png Barghest Concept Art1.png Barghest Concept Art2.png References Category:Demons Category:Season Four Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Species